Catégorie:Interface
=Fenetre de personnage= =Inventaire= =Controls= *Movement will be controlled by the WASD keys, like nearly every modern First Person Shooter. **One button makes the character move constantly in the direction you're facing on cruise control without any other player intervention. *There is a way to free up the cursor, allowing the player to click on things as he pleases more easily. *The two mouse buttons will be used for firing, slashing, and using skills or spells. **Skills can be bound to either key for quick use. *The scroll wheel will be used to zoom in and out. *The left CTRL and Shift buttons are dynamic, and their funtions will change depending on the situation. *Hotkeys range from 1 to =. This includes all the keys along the number row. **Healing items and skills can be bound to these keys. *The game will also allow players to set up three different weapon configurations. Depending on the situation at hand, using f1, f2, or f3, a player can quickly swap among his various weapon presets. =layout= *On the bottom-center of the screen are images displaying various skills or items bound to hot keys. **below the hotkeys are 10 bars, indicating how close the character is to leveling. **Directly to the left and right of the hotkeys are the images of the weapons currently wielded in the the left and right hands, respectively. ***To the left of left-handed weapon image is a red health circle surrounded by a yellow ring indicating shields. ***To the right of right-handed weapon image is a blue power (mana or energy) circle surrounded by a silver ring indicating _______ ****The status bars will also display numbers, indicating the how much health, power, shields, or ____ your character has remaining. **To the left of of the hot keys images will appear, telling you that you may use your CTRL or SHIFT key to perform specific actions.--------------edit *When an enemy is targeted, a rectangle will appear at the top center of the screen, which tells the enemies level as well as caste. *On the right side of the screen is where the toggled mini-map will appear. *In the upper-left of the screen are the minigame icons. These are not minigames in the normal sense of the word. You will see three symbols displayed at any given time. For example, symbols of different damage types might be displayed. As you hit monsters using the damage types displayed from left to right, each one will either change color or shift to the right. After all 3 icons are hit, the player receives a bonus: this could range from a temporary damage increase to a temporary increase in chance to find items. This modification will last for a period of time, after which a set of 3 new icons will appear. =Adjustment= *The Interface will be static. **Additionally, things such as quest menus or the main UI cannot be shifted. **However, there is an option to toggle things like the quest log and the map on or off. *It will scale to your Widescreen or Standard resolution monitors. =Perks= *The interface will indicate to you when your weapon is ready to fire. **The image of your weapon will gradually change size. When it is ready to fire, it will be at its full size. *As far as we know, extraneous stats such as Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike will not be displayed on a special menu. *When your health drops below a certain percentage, a warning noise will sound and your health bar will flash red to alarm you that you are nearing death. **During this time, the ctrl button will turn into a health potion. *Red blotches, indicating pain, will appear on the sides of the screen when you are damaged to indicate the direction of the attacker. =Picking Up Items= *After a lot of enemies are killed, the floor will be littered with items and palladium. **Palladium will be picked up automatically when you walk over it. **Items can be picked up using two different methods. ***You can either hold down a key to "suck" all items around you into your inventory ***Or you can hold down ALT to view the items around you and then click them individually to pick them up.